Reminiscent
by Lusa-Saturn
Summary: Marth and Zelda felt alone with their struggles of their pasts. However, under the moon and stars they both find they weren't alone after all. Set during Melee.


"So he was like, 'Gwarharhar! Ness wets the bed!' and Ness was like 'Shut up, Bowser! You have to sleep with a Peach doll every night!'. Like, can you guys believe it? That literally freaks me out! I don't know why they have such vile men in this tournament! Bad people shouldn't even join! I feel like my safety is at stake and- Are you two even listening?" the Mushroom Kingdom princess rambled as she painted her fingernails only to be distracted by the other two women in the room failing to pay any attention to her.

"No." Samus bluntly muttered after taking a drink of water.

Peach sighed and turned to look at Zelda, who sat by the window. "Zelda? What do you think?"

"I suppose it gives us a chance for vengeance for what they've done." she responded as she still looked at the moonlit sky.

"I do not want Ridley here. Who knows what that bastard is capable of doing." Samus contributed.

Peach nodded in agreement. "Right. No one needs to be in danger here."

Zelda sighed as they were both right. While she was happy to get her vengeance against the Evil King herself, it absolutely horrified her to see his wicked smile again.  
She started towards her bed and grabbed her harp that sat by it. Then walked back towards the window to open it.

"Huh? Going out on the roof, Zelda?" Peach asked in confusion.

"Yes. Just getting some fresh air. I promise I won't fall or anything." Zelda chuckled.

"Don't be out there too long! It could get colder!" Peach smiled.

Zelda nodded and climbed out with her harp in tow. After she shut the window after herself, Peach frowned and shook her head. "Goodness, she can be so crazy  
sometimes."

"You're nice," Samus scoffed. "I would be stressed out too having to live with who destroyed my life."

Peach blinked. "Yeah. I of course relate."

On the rooftop, Zelda plopped down with a sigh of relief. She never had trouble with climbing due to her training with Impa. She was taught to have impeccable  
balance and strength so doing things such as climbing was a breeze. Heights was never a fear for her, for she found that being up high from the ground was very  
liberating to her. Back in Hyrule, she would always sit on the roof late at night. It was a place for her to reflect and playing the harp while doing so was soothing.

While her favorite time of the day was the night, darkness seemed to upset her. Of course the moon was bright and full, however the dark was a reminder to those  
dark clouds Ganondorf billowed in that night he usurped Hyrule. Images of her father being killed by his hand haunted her terribly. Even though it didn't happen in this timeline due to sending Link back to warn her father of the future, it was traumatizing. She just wishes she didn't remember  
any of it.

She sighed and plucked a few strings on her harp. The past was really dwelling in her mind tonight. She felt alone even though the cool night winds embraced her. Link, Peach and Samus understand her struggles but she wondered if anyone else has gone through the same. Link was there of course, he saved her from  
Ganondorf afterall.

However, he wasn't around during those seven years he slept. All the rigorous training with Impa she did was rough and it was such a lonely time.  
Peach was mostly a damsel and Bowser's reasoning for capturing her was odd as well as for no real reason at all. Though, she supposed he wanted conquest and the Mushroom Kingdom to be his own. Compared to that, it seemed the only woman that could really relate to her was Samus.

The orphaned bounty huntress who Zelda admired greatly. She's such a strong and independent woman. Blunt, sharp-tongued and catty. Zelda wished she could of taken down Ganondorf herself but of course that role was for the Hero of Time, not the craven princess which she dubbed herself. She envied Link a little for that, however she was grateful for his efforts.

Tonight was one of those nights she wished she had Impa there to comfort her. Impa or at least somebody.

* * *

Marth stood in front of the billboard in the hall. There were going to be a few matches the day after tomorrow. He tried to get some rest an hour ago but couldn't seem to get any sleep. He tiredly tried to find his name on the list. There was much on his mind tonight for the sky looked the same as that fateful day in his past.

Fox noticed him as he strolled down the hall and stood by him. "Hey Marth, who are you fighting in the matches after tomorrow?" Fox asked.

Marth looked at the billboard as he scanned for his name. "Hm, it looks like it will be Pikachu. Not looking forward to being electrocuted." he ended with a short laugh.

Fox smiled. "Haha, could be worse. I'm pinned up against the puff."

Marth winced for Jigglypuff was an absolute terror. "Oh gods. Well I'm going to turn in for the night," he started to go in the other direction and then turned around. "See you tomorrow at breakfast I presume?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Can't miss Game and Watch's pancakes!" he chuckled

Marth laughed and quickly walked up the stairway to the dorm he shared with Link and Roy. Sighing as he shut the door behind him when he entered the room. Link and Roy slept in their beds. Marth frowned as he heard Link loudly snoring since that would be another reason for him to not be getting any sleep. As if his thoughts weren't plaguing him enough.

He wondered how he can get these thoughts out of his head as he looked around the room. It was then when he spotted his journal. Of course writing about his problems should do the trick. He went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He was eager to open up his journal and put the pen right to the paper.  
However, he dreaded the possibility of Young Link and Roy getting into his journal then Peach hearing all about it and telling everyone.

Marth wrote one or two sentences and then paused when he began to hear a faint sound of a stringed instrument and humming. He wouldn't call it a disturbance for it was soothing to hear. Although, it did concern him of where it was coming from. He got up and looked through the blinds of the window to see Zelda on the roof. His eyes widened in concern and he didn't hesitate to open up the blinds and the window. "Princess Zelda!" he yelled out to her.

Zelda gasped. "Wha?" she blurted out and looked down at his direction. "Prince Marth? What are you doing awake so late?"

"I'd ask you the same. More importantly, why in the Gods names are you doing on the roof? Come back inside, it's chilly out there not to mention dangerous!" he replied.

She smiled. "I'm fine. It clears my head is all. You should come join me. It's rather lonely."

Marth was taken aback and blushed. "O-Oh. Well you see, I'm particularly afraid of heights."

Zelda stood up and laughed. The moon complimented her pale skin and golden hair. "If you don't face your fears, do you really live?"

He was speechless as she looked rather beautiful at the moment. Since they met he felt a small attraction towards the Hylian princess. They weren't as close as he'd like to be but they've spoken a fair amount. They didn't know each other's pasts quite yet. Other than that, Zelda was right.

"Ah, well it appears you are correct. I suppose I'll grab my cape. Let's just hope I don't fall and break something. I can say I'm rather clumsy." Marth replied as he turned away from the window to look for his cape.

Zelda smiled and sighed in relief. Finally some company to possibly vent to or get her past off her mind. Samus and Peach were definitely asleep now, so she couldn't of confided in them as she didn't want to disturb them. She always enjoyed Marth's company since he was always so kind and approachable. She never felt judged by him or anything like that.

Not to mention he was caring and protective of her. It certainly showed during team matches when they happened to be paired up. They make a great team especially when she's Sheik. He seems to stare at her a lot when she's Sheik for some reason. She's even caught him blushing several times.

Other than that, she doubted he was attracted to her in any way. She was far too boyish in comparison to the other two women in the mansion. Besides, he was far too handsome for her she thought. She developed quite the crush on the Altean prince. Her thoughts were cut off by Marth's blue hair poking out of the window as he climbed out.

Marth was surprised neither Link or Roy awoke during their exchange and him fumbling around for his cape. He tried his hardest not to look down for his anxiety was already setting in. He did well at retaining his footing as Zelda watched intently. She was prepared to grab him should he somehow slip on the paneling. After some time, he made it to the top of the roof.

Zelda smiled and chuckled lightly. "Well look at that. You made it without breaking something. It'd be a shame to pay Dr. Mario a visit at such a late hour."

Marth plopped down beside her to catch his breath. Feeling his anxiety recede as he realized how nice the view of the sky was and the wind softly blowing through his hair. "Yes, I couldn't agree more. Now all I have to worry about is getting back inside safely."

"So this is your first time doing this?" Zelda asked.

"No, no. Like I said, I don't take well to heights." Marth replied as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, don't you feel your fears rushing out of you?" she smiled.

Marth nodded and returned a smile. "Of course. But what about you? Do you do this often?"

"Definitely," Zelda looked up. "I've always done this even back at home. It all started when I climbed trees as a child." she chuckled. "Father would get so angry and my attendant Impa would always have to get me back down for etiquette lessons. Needless to say, it felt so liberating to be so far off the ground."

"I see, so you're rebellious?" Marth asked in shock. Not at all in fear but in curiousity.

Zelda laughed aloud. "In the past of course but if you call a woman being bad at cooking and knitting but only good at playing in the dirt a rebel. I'd say so I suppose."

"Playing in the dirt?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"You know, man stuff. Like fighting, fishing, and horseback riding." she replied.

Marth's eyes widened in realization. "Oh," he smiled a little. "I wouldn't call that being a rebellious hooligan. You're just a tomboy."

"Mhm," Zelda hummed. "But why are you up so late?"

Her question caught him off guard and his smile turned into a straight line. "To put it shortly; the past."

She was stunned since he was having the same issue as her. Marth always seemed like nothing really bothered him. She knew he defeated the shadow dragon, Medeus twice with the help of people from different kinds of backgrounds but that was about it as far as she knew. "Goddesses, it's the exact same for me." she said.

Marth was as well surprised. He already learned she, Link, and a handful of powerful figures called sages defeated Ganondorf after he captured her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Ah, I shouldn't bother you with my story if you're worried about your own." Zelda replied.

He shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. A blush crept on her face from the display. "No, I simply wish to get to know you a little better. We've known each other for several months. It will help to share our problems with one another."

She smiled and nodded. With that she placed her hand atop his. "You're right. I'm warning you though, it's a lot to take in and a little confusing."

"Haha, you have my attention." Marth replied.

Zelda took a deep breath. "Well this all began when I was just ten years old. From a young age I've always had dreams that foretold the future. My father never believed them despite the evidence. The only one who ever believed me was my attendant Impa. The guards always thought I was playing a game. However, the worst dream of them all was the one that made this story truly begin. The one where there were dark clouds surrounding Hyrule and a boy followed by a fairy carrying a green and shining stone."

"Link?" Marth asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Then, a few days later he appeared in my courtyard with the exact stone and fairy. Also, Ganondorf was visiting the castle. I sent Link to get the other two stones, Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire so he can get the Master Sword to stop Ganondorf. However due to my foolishness, my plans went completely and entirely wrong," the tears were starting to prick her eyes at this point. Her fists clenching as she spoke. "I-I watched my father and everyone in the castle get murdered in cold blood before my very eyes. I wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening and I had to run away from it all!"

"Zelda.." Marth started to say but was stopped by Zelda shaking her head.

"I-I won't cry. I never did." she gritted her teeth.

"You- never cried? But, Zelda it's unhealthy to hide your emotions. To bottle them up like that holds them in and it can reach a point where it consumes you." he replied as he placed a hand back on her shoulder.

"I wanted to seem stronger. I was just a weak little girl. Little girls can't be strong.." she cried.

"Nonsense, Zelda. You're strong and there's no doubt in my mind that you were as well back then. If you weren't strong, you wouldn't have gotten Hyrule back." he said.

Zelda widened her eyes. He was right, while she didn't quite have physical strength, it was mental strength that carried her through it all. She certainly was stronger than most young girls at that age. From all what Zelda said, Marth was understanding every bit of it. He was just the same and she was about to find out.

"You're right but because of my actions, Ganondorf found his way into the Sacred Realm after Link pulled the Master Sword. It allowed Ganondorf to touch the Triforce and it split into three parts. He received Power, Link received Courage, and I received Wisdom. Link was put to rest for seven entire years. As he slept I learned how to fight so I can help Link and take back my kingdom. I awakened as the Seventh Sage and when I returned to Hyrule, Link awoke. He went and awakened the six other sages and we took down Ganondorf together." Zelda stated.

"I only knew of that last part. I never knew your half when he was in that seven year sleep." Marth replied.

"No one really talks about it. I sent Link back to his normal time and with the Triforce of Courage proving him to be a champion, my father believed him and imprisoned Ganondorf. Thus, making all of what I said never happening but what happened ultimately as punishment for my actions, I retained my memories of it all." she said with a sigh.

Marth smiled sympathetically. "I must say, that first half of your story was eerily similar to my own. I'm glad you're here today and reached your ultimate goal. You're strong, Zelda and I wouldn't see you any less than that." he said as he pulled her close to hug her.

Zelda froze in surprise and returned the gesture. "Thank you, Marth. It means a lot."

Marth blushed and pulled away reluctantly. "I'm happy to help, Zelda. Ah, I'm sorry if I weirded you out or anything by hugging you."

Zelda laughed and ruffled his blue hair. "No, no. I- uh, like it.. Mm- well, I don't mind at all I mean. As long as you're not staring at me too long when I'm Sheik." she ended with a smirk.

Marth's face burned in embarrassment. He always caught himself looking at her for too long when she's dressed like that. Fighting her like that was really difficult. It was very distracting. The tight clothing, her athletic figure, small brea- "Ah! Have I really? Good gods, I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he cut his thoughts off.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Haha. I jest, Marth. Other than that, do you wish to tell me your story?"

He nodded. "Of course. I said I wanted to get to know each other better didn't I?"

Zelda smiled. "You said mine was quite similar to yours."

"Yes, the first half of it I mean. I didn't have any prophetic dreams so I couldn't have saw this coming. Well, on a night like this one I lost so much. Altea's closest ally Gra betrayed us and my father was struck down in battle. The Gra soldier's at the castle began to attack me as I ran to meet my sister. She sent me off to leave the castle and find my retainers Jagen, Cain, Abel and Frey. She told me she'd meet us with our mother when she found her. However upon getting further away from the castle, I discovered they stayed behind so I could escape and that my father was killed. I too had to leave my kingdom behind because I wasn't strong enough. At the time I didn't know whether they were safe or harmed." He paused as Zelda had moved closer to him.

"So you had more family." Zelda said.

"Yes. I had to go to Talys which was another ally kingdom and trained in a fort. Two years later I set off and met people along the way back to Altea. I liberated my home, however I had one more task. I had to find Falchion and defeat Medeus which was my birthright as a descendant of the hero Anri. I discovered my mother was murdered but my sister was alive and captured by Gharnef. I defeated him eventually and took Falchion as well as saving my sister. Then, I finally made it to where Medeus dwelled and my friends defeated him. Thus ending this war. However that was not quite the end as I thought it was." he frowned.

Zelda looked perplexed. "So there's much more?"

Marth nodded. " Yes, I lost my kingdom just two years after that."

"Oh goddesses, so that happened to you twice?" she replied.

"We were just training some new recruits then I almost got assassinated. Afterwards I was summoned by an old friend named Hardin who became emperor of Archanea. His general named Lang sent me to help stop 'rebellions' in two other kingdoms, Grust and Macedon. At Macedon, I learned that I lost my kingdom from my friend who stayed behind to defend the castle with my sister. She allowed her to go and stayed behind in Altea again. Then I wasn't sure if she were alive or dead. I stood up to Lang and refused to do anymore for him. Thus putting Altea into war with Archanea. I had to collect all the stones to the Fire Emblem to defeat Medeus. I later found out Hardin had been corrupted by the darksphere by Gharnef."

"Goddesses that man seems relentless." she said.

"He really was. Hopefully that'd be the last of seeing him. I then liberated Altea once again then eventually fought Hardin and took the final stone from him making the Fire Emblem into the Binding Shield. I learned my sister had been abducted by Gharnef once again along with other clerics and the queen of Archanea to offered up as sacrifices to Medeus. I defeated Gharnef again and got the Falchion. Then at last I reached Medeus who had became a shadow dragon. I slew him again and peace was restored." Marth finished.

"That really was a rather long tale. I am very sorry that happened to you twice. I don't ever want to imagine going through all that I've done again and it being much harder than before. How is Altea and the other kingdoms when you left for here?" she asked.

"Oh, well Altea is almost finished rebuilding and the other kingdoms are getting there. I heard the Queen of Archanea has disappeared and I heard from Jagen that the kingdoms are ceding rule to me. I am currently unsure how I can be able to do all that on my own." Marth lightly chuckled.

Zelda smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can definitely do it. If you can get through all of that, you will accomplish it."

A blush fell on his cheeks and he smiled. "You know, we have shared those same struggles. People have considered us both to be cravens during our weakest times. We're the same you and me."

She looked up at him with a grin. "You think so?"

"Yes. I suppose we'd be kindred spirits. Haha, now we share a new struggle as getting used to this 'modern technology'." he laughed.

Zelda pulled away and stood up with a chuckle. "Right. But now look, the sky is starting to turn since the sun is rising. It's a shame it's the summer. It'd be night for just awhile longer."

The stars were beginning to fade and the sky had lightened. Zelda smiled and Marth looked up at her. They sat up here all night just sharing what was on their minds. They knew each other much more. They both liked it and empathized with each other on a whole new level.

Their feelings for one another has as well grown. Marth wanted to confess deep down, but he decided to wait just a bit longer. So did Zelda.

"I am rather tired. I will keep what you said in mind, Zelda. Thank you for your support." Marth said as he stood up.

Zelda nodded. "I will do the same. It's not a problem, Marth. Thank you." She grinned.

"I am certain I can take care of Archanea." he said.

Zelda turned towards the direction of her window. "We can do it together." she murmured.

She caught him off guard. "Huh?!" he said dumbfoundedly.

She looked at him with a smile. She quickly threw a deku nut at her feet and disappeared leaving Marth utterly stunned. She disappeared.

"Z-Zelda?!" he yelled as he looked around for her with his eyes wide and appalled. "Where did she-"

"Goodnight, Marth!" Zelda yelled.

Marth looked over in the direction of her window and smiled. "Oh! Goodnight, Zelda!" he yelled.

She pulled away from the window and chuckled to herself. "I love you.." she whispered as she walked to her bed. Peach was loudly snoring and Zelda shook her head with a chuckle. Instead of doom and gloom from her past, the Altean Prince was on her mind. Of course it was a pleasant thought. He helped her very much and it surprised her that he has gone through the same. She sighed. "But what am I fooling.. He couldn't love me since I'm so unladylike. But who knows? Maybe." she thought as she placed her head on her pillow.

Marth safely made it back into his room. Like Zelda he had her on his mind instead of his past. "I love you.." he whispered.

However, a lamp flicked on to reveal both Roy and Link awake and confused. "What?"

Marth gasped and his face burned red. "Oh Gods! Y-You're both awake?"

Link laughed and Roy lightly chuckled. Marth was terribly humiliated.

"Well you see, I just woke up because Young Link had a nightmare and wanted some chocolate milk and Roy here woke up because he wanted some too." Link replied.

"It was pretty chocolatey. I never knew Link was a chocolate milk connoisseur." Roy said with a meek smile.

"Where did you come from? We looked everywhere for you." Link asked.

Marth's face turned redder. "The uh- restroom."

Roy laughed. "Oh sure. Well you look pretty sleepy. You should go back to sleep."

Link nodded in agreement and Marth smiled. He certainly was rather tired.

"I'm curious. Who do you love?" Link smirked.

Marth shook his head. "Nobody! J-Just let me rest please?"

"Well excuse me, princess." Link muttered as he got up to leave and Roy followed suit.

Marth sighed as he was a little annoyed. He crept into bed and thought of Zelda. She really made him much happier tonight. He still didn't know what she said before vanishing. She is full of surprises.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Thanks for reading~ This is actually my first one-shot and it's also a collab with dreams-qaradise! Check out her fic of the same name and her many others. _**

**_I know it probably seemed like I left out some stuff when Marth told his backstory. I just didn't want to drag that on for too much. I tried to abridge it as hard as I could. I haven't played his games in a long time so most of it went by memory and the wiki for anything important I possibly missed. Yes, I know who Caeda is and I actually like her._**

 ** _Don't beat me because I like Marth with Zelda more. I didn't want to kill her off or anything complicated like that. Marth x Zelda stories are lacking okay? *Cries in a trash can*_**

 ** _Anyways, R &R. I hope you enjoyed. _**


End file.
